


The moon, on her horses, blushed

by renardroux



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Marriage, Multi, Ottawa Senators, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renardroux/pseuds/renardroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The babysitter cliché exists for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon, on her horses, blushed

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot blame anyone but myself for this. Content notes/warnings at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> "Although sleep pressed upon my closing eyelids, and the moon, on her horses, blushed in the middle of the sky, nevertheless I could not leave off watching your play; there was too much fire in your two voices." – Propertius

Daniel didn't plan it: it snuck up on him, as these things seemed to, and suddenly he was at a very nice restaurant with his very beautiful wife thinking about the very lovely young man they'd left at home with their children.

Erik owed Daniel a favour, or maybe Daniel had just pulled rank, but either way Erik arrived at the house in sweatshirt and jeans with Xbox in tow just as Birgitta descended the stairs in the black dress that she knew, from being told repeatedly, made Daniel's palms itch with the need to slide them up her thighs and see how the dress looked bunched up around her waist. 

It wasn't that vision that had Daniel staring vacantly at his entrée, though; no, what had him skipping like a scratched CD was the image of his beautiful Bibi taking Erik by the wrist and leaning in to kiss his cheek as she told him not to let the boys talk him into ordering pizza. That was nothing new, and at the time Daniel'd thought nothing of it, but now he was struck by the contrast of Bibi's polish next to Erik's unwashed mop of hair, by the similarity of their fine-boned faces and hands. By how _pretty_ they were together. 

"Danny? _Danny._ " Bibi had an eyebrow raised, mouth twisted in a tiny half-smile, and under the table she'd caught one of Daniel's ankles between her high-heeled feet. "Are you very far away, or just at the rink?"

Daniel put down the fork he'd evidently paused in the process of raising and stroked her leg absently with his own. "No, no. I was just thinking about Erik."

"You said no Grand Theft Auto, and I'm sure Erik listened. He's firmer with the boys than—"

"No, I—" and here, Daniel felt the need to lower his voice, even though the chances of a Swedish-speaker overhearing him in an Ottawa restaurant were slim. "I was thinking about _you_ and. Erik." 

Bibi took his meaning in an instant, like always, and Daniel watched her eyes flicker through surprise and then amusement before settling into something heavier. She let Daniel stew for a moment before she slid her little hand across the table to cover the back of his own and pressed down.

"Eat your dinner, Danny. By the time we're finished, the children will be in bed."

—•—

The drive home must have been uneventful, because after their low-voiced negotiation held over what may or may not have been an excellent meal, Daniel didn't remember any of it. Bibi snickered at him as he came to a stop in the garage and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his brain, and then she leaned over the center consol to press her lips to his cheek.

"Let's go make this the best date night ever, hm?" Bibi's eyelashes brushed against the side of Daniel's face as she spoke, and he sucked in a breath at the seductive conviction in her voice. 

"You're _sure_ he—?"

"I'm sure." She kissed him again, popped the handle on her door and climbed out of the car with typical grace. Daniel whistled on a long exhale and followed, belatedly remembering to close the garage door. 

As he stepped into the mud room, Daniel held out a hand to help Bibi balance as she toed off her high heels, and then she led him by it down the hallway into the den. Erik lay sprawled on the big sectional couch watching SportsCentre with a bottle of beer held loosely against his hip, thin t-shirt rucked up over his abdomen.

"Hey," Erik said, waggling the fingers of his free hand at them in greeting. "I thought you'd be out later."

Daniel knew if he said anything just then he'd ruin it, so he kept silent, but so too did Bibi, and in the pause Erik looked between them and down at his beer and said, cautiously, "I only had two?"

Bibi let go of Daniel's hand to sit primly on the edge of the couch by Erik's hip. She tugged the bottle out of his hand and set it on the coffee table, then reached for the remote control and clicked off the television. Then she twisted in her seat, placed a palm against Erik's chest below the 'v' of his t-shirt collar, and ducked down to kiss him.

Daniel couldn't see their faces from his post at the arm of the couch, hidden as they were by the fall of Bibi's hair, but he could see the way Erik's bare toes curled against the couch cushion as he jerked one knee up in surprise, and the way his hands came up to hover at Bibi's waist, not touching. Bibi pulled back after an interminable moment, and Erik pushed himself upright to stare wide-eyed over Bibi's shoulder at Daniel. Daniel smiled at Erik in a way that he hoped looked reassurring, then reached down to wrap his hand around Erik's ankle, soothing the delicate joint with his thumb. After a moment, Bibi turned Erik's attention back to her with one pretty hand petting at the side of his face, and said, with an air of warm finality, "Come upstairs with us."

Erik looked between them again, lamp-eyed and stock-still like a spooked deer. When the other shoe did not drop, a hesitant smile broke over his face. 

"Okay."  
   
—•—

Daniel closed the bedroom door as carefully as he could, mindful of the boys asleep in their rooms, but the quiet _snick_ of the latch may as well have been a starting pistol to Bibi, who snaked one hand into Erik's long hair and leaned up on tiptoes to press their mouths together. In the low light of the bedside lamp, and with the hand not in Erik's hair resting on the small of his back, Bibi looked like the hero from an old movie getting the girl.

"On the bed," Bibi said, and softened the order with a tap to Erik's nose. Erik didn't take his eyes off her as he backed onto the bed and scooted up to recline propped up on his elbows with his head near the pillows. Meanwhile Bibi turned her attention to Daniel, holding an arm out and using it to reel him in for a kiss. Daniel skimmed his palms over the smooth fabric of her dress as they kissed, before giving in to the temptation to tug it up over her thighs and get his hands on her ass. Bibi laughed into his mouth when he squeezed, and then she nipped him on the jaw and said, "Unzip me, please."

Daniel mouthed at Bibi's neck as he complied, tugging at the zipper of her dress and sliding it down her shoulders to puddle on the floor. She pushed Daniel back with two hands on his chest, then, and stepped out of the rumple of fabric, magnificent in her lingerie.

"Go sit," she said, with another biting kiss to Daniel's mouth. Daniel strode over to the wide armchair to tug it—quietly, quietly—closer to the bedside, and sat to watch Erik watch Bibi stalk toward him. Sitting, Daniel felt suddenly more aware of his body, of the buzz of arousal skimming just under his skin. He loosened his collar and toed off his shoes, then very deliberately arranged his forearms on the arms of the chair, curling his fingers into the tufted edge of them. Bibi nodded in approval at him even as she crawled onto the bed, onto Erik, who lay caught.

"Hey," Erik said, and he touched Bibi then, brushing his hands up her sides to her waist, fingers denting the skin there when she kissed him in reply. Bibi's bare skin against Erik's fully-clothed form was a pleasing contrast, but Daniel hardly regretted the loss when Bibi tugged Erik upright and broke the kiss just long enough to get rid of his t-shirt. Bibi leaned down to suck at Erik's collarbones as soon as they were revealed, drawing a wet gasp out of Erik that was followed by a full-body shudder when she unceremoniously squeezed his erection through his jeans. Daniel felt an answering throb in his own groin, and clenched at the arms of his chair to keep from touching himself.

Just then, Erik twisted and toppled Bibi out of his lap and onto her back. He knelt over her; she grabbed at his hair and tugged him down into a fierce kiss, moaning low when he ground his denim-clad thigh against her panties.

"I want to—"

"Remember your manners, Erik." It was the first thing Daniel had said all night, and Erik gasped to hear it, turning his face to Daniel.

"Can I—?"  
   
"Ask the _lady_."

Erik groaned and pressed his forehead to Bibi's breastbone, looking pained. "Bibi, may I please go down on you?"

Bibi petted Erik's hair and turned a wry grin to Daniel. Still holding Daniel's eyes, she answered, "Yes, Erik, that sounds nice."

Erik mouthed sassily at the scalloped edge of Bibi's bra before shimmying downward to nip the matching lace of her panties. He pressed his open mouth against the scrap of fabric and Daniel had to bite his lip to keep from making noise. Bibi was less reserved; she hummed and spread her legs, back arching off the bed just a bit as she hooked a knee over Erik's shoulder, watching Daniel struggle to hold it together all the while. When Erik tugged her panties down just far enough to lick into her, though, she moaned outright, and Daniel _had_ to move, to scoot down in his seat so he could spread his legs.

Erik shifted onto his elbow to free up a hand, then used it to push Bibi's panties to one side. Bibi squirmed as he went back to tonguing her, and drew her leg up just enough to block Daniel's view. He must have made a sound, because Bibi flung an arm out and grabbed his knee, squeezing in acknowledgment and lowering her leg so he could see. Erik's tongue flickered pink and his bright eyes watched Bibi's every move, repeating anything that made her gasp or shift. He moved again to press two fingers inside her and Bibi cried out, too loud, before she shuddered through an orgasm. Erik used his forearm to hold her leg down to prevent being kneed in the head and huffed a delighted laugh as Bibi shivered. Daniel shivered with her, feeling overheated and understimulated in his slacks and dress shirt.

"Come here, come here," Bibi said, tugging Erik's arm with the hand that wasn't clutching Daniel's leg. Erik rose up on his knees, hand and face coming away shiny, and moved to cover her. She pulled him down for a kiss that was slower, less urgent, than before, but still filthily thorough. Bibi's free hand moved to Erik's jeans, and he yelped into her mouth when she groped him; between their two hands they made quick work of his jeans and briefs, shoving them down his thighs, and he was hard and straining toward her. 

"Do you want...?"

"Yes," Bibi said, as she hiked her far leg up on Erik's hip and took his cock in hand to guide him into her. Daniel couldn't keep from moving any longer; he dropped his hand from the arm of the chair to cover Bibi's where it rested on his leg, and pressed down just as Erik thrust home. She squeezed Daniel's knee in response, but pulled away to grasp Erik's shoulders and roll them until she sat astride him on his back. They were a body's-width farther away now, but Daniel would trade the distance for the view: Bibi's muscles shifting as she rode Erik, the glimpses of his cock when she rose up, his hard body laid out like a sacrifice while she reduced him to choked-off groans. Erik planted his feet to thrust at counterpoint and dug white marks that quickly  blushed red into the flesh of Bibi's thigh. His long hair, sweat-damp at the roots, fell around his head on the coverlet like a halo. He groaned low in his throat and squinched his eyes closed and Bibi leaned forward to kiss him, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth when he was too far gone to kiss back.

"Close?" Bibi asked, and Erik nodded frantically, gasping noisily when she rose up off him and knelt to take him in hand. She'd barely stroked him twice before Erik thrashed and came in shining streaks across his belly. Bibi rubbed him through it while he twitched, only stopping when he pushed her hand away. She wiped her hand on the coverlet and crawled across the bed and into Daniel's lap, knees to either side of his hips.

"You've been patient," she said, and leaned in to kiss him and grope him all at once. Daniel bucked into her hand and nipped at her mouth, flexing his stiff hands before skimming them up her thighs to her hips.

"Worth it," he gasped, trying to stay acute enough to kiss her while she unbuckled his belt and drew it all the way out of the loops before finally, _finally_ , unzipping his slacks and pulling him out. Daniel fumbled to press two fingers inside her and angle his hand so she could grind down on it while she set a finishing-line pace on his cock. Daniel felt like he'd been hard for hours, but it was Bibi who came first, all hitching breath and uncoordinated hands as she clenched on his fingers. Daniel tumbled after her, blinded for a moment by the force of his orgasm.

In the aftermath, they seemed like an odd tableau for a threesome: Daniel almost fully dressed, Bibi still in her lingerie, and Erik dead asleep in the center of the bed with his jeans and underwear bunched around his thighs. 

Bibi shifted off Daniel's hand to curl up in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and tugging his arm around her. Daniel stroked a hand down her arm and squeezed, then kissed her hair, feeling his heart swell in his chest with affection for her, and for Erik, who in his sleep had rolled over to face-plant nearer the edge of the bed.

Daniel reached over, shuffling Bibi in his lap, to pet Erik's damp fringe away from his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes/Warnings: Unsafe sex, rampant heterosexuality, Daniel Alfredsson's boner


End file.
